


What Is My Name?

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun calls Yuzu to a private meeting to apologize to her so they can work better together. Yuzu has a different method of building cooperation in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is My Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kah-Hoa-Raverkeinst).



Yuzu walked through the factory district briskly. She entered the abandoned factory where she had been training with Sora. Around here is also where she met the man who called her to this place today, Kurosaki Shun. He was indeed here as his message said he would be, sitting on the ground slumped with his back against an old shipping container. His face seemed less composed than usual and maybe even a little shaky.

“So why did you call me here?” promptly asked Yuzu as she walked up to him.

Shun explained with more sadness in his voice than Yuzu was used to, “I wanted to apologize. Up until recently I was sure that you were Ruri. Your face is exactly like hers… I wanted to believe so badly she was alright. It was wrong the way I treated you. I just didn’t want anything bad to happen to you… again.”

Yuzu let out a sigh. This was nothing like what she expected. At least it was nothing bad like she imagined though. She walked closer towards him and bent down in front of him. She gave a slight smile as she tried to read him and understand his feelings better.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment that felt like an eternity until Shun shifted his gaze to the side and mumbled, “So are we good now? That is all I wanted to tell you. I just don’t want to be a nuisance to you.”

Yuzu let out a small chuckle, “You know I am used to seeing the rough and tough Shun that is borderline scary. I like seeing this side to you though, it is kind of cute in its own way.” Shun flinched at being called ‘cute’ and slowly turned his head back towards her, “I want to know one thing. What is my name?”

“Ruri.” blurted Shun who quickly put his hand to his mouth and tensed up, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “I mean Yuzu. Yes it is Hiragi Yuzu right. You are not Kurosaki Ruri, my sister.”

Yuzu’s cheeks puffed up as she tried to hold in a laugh. She took a deep breathe and crawled even closer to Shun until her face was a hair-length away from his. She said in a soothing melodious voice, “Shun I respect you. Your methods have been a bit questionable but your mission is a noble one. I would act the same way if it was to save a loved one. So I do not want to be a distraction to you, I need to get you to focus. To do that I need make you stop seeing me as Ruri and see me only as Yuzu.”

Shun slightly tilted his head back. “What… exactly do you mean?”

“Hold me!” Yuzu lunched at Shun and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Reflexively Shun wrapped his arms around her back. Yuzu legs curled around and straddled him. She constricted herself around him like a snake.

In a passionate voice Yuzu explained, “Hold me not like you would your sister but like you would your lover.”

Without waiting for a response she shoved her face against his and pulled his head in closer. Their lips collided in a sloppy impact as she forced her tongue into Shun month’s. Shun’s body had no idea what to do but even as it was frozen in shock Yuzu was still able to penetrate her tongue through Shun’s mouth. She sloshed her tongue around tasting every speck of his mouth while his tongue remained mostly limp. She did however tried to push it around a bit to get him moving. After a minute of very rough sloppy kissing, Shun started to move his tongue on instinct slowly mimicking Yuzu’s. His hands slowly started move around rubbing Yuzu’s back.

When Yuzu finally loosened her grip and eased her face back there was another brief moment of silence as they looked into each others eyes. Shun eyes were filled with confusion but curiosity. Yuzu’s eyes were filled with a burning desire to be satisfied.

Shun opened his mouth but the words escaped him for a second, “Is this really okay?”

Yuzu leaned forward pressing her chest against his and slowly moved her hand behind her back under her shirt. She unhooked her bra and then pulled her shirt off over her head. With a hand on each end of her shirt she draped it around the back of Shun’s neck. “You tell me if it feels okay.”

She pulled Shun’s face towards her with a tug of her shirt and aggressively, almost violently, made out with him. This time a little less sloppy as Shun was starting to pick up Yuzu’s rhythm.

Shun still wasn’t sure if he should be doing this but all his thoughts were fading away as they were replaced with  raw animal-like impulses. They were running so deeply through his whole body that it didn’t even feel like he was controlling his body anymore. More like his body was an instrument that Yuzu was playing to her own tune. The one thought he knew for sure was that he didn’t want her to stop.

Yuzu broke the kiss and gently pushed down on Shun’s head to lower where he was kissing. Shun’s tongue traced a line from her lips, down her neck, across her collar bone, until it arrived at the destination Yuzu conducted him to, her soft nipple. Shun’s mouth open wider and kissed her tender breast as his tongue slowly danced on her nipple.

“That is good Shun. Keep doing it just like that.”

Shun complied like a good birdie and kept sucking on her boob for several minutes. He slowly threw his head back and inhaled rapidly. His face was sweaty and his hair was all messed up but despite all of that there was a joy in his face that Yuzu had not seen before. She pushed his coat off of his shoulders and lifted his shirt over his head. Then she unbuttoned his pants, giving his erection a little more room to breathe.

She gave Shun a quick kiss and stared him deep in his eyes she said, “What is my name?”

“Ru… Yuzu!”

Her fingers clutched around Shun’s hair, pulling it a bit. She then yanked his head and shifted all of her body weight to the side, effectively throwing Shun down to the ground. She pushed him onto his back and quickly tugged his pants and underwear off leaving him completely naked on the cold hard ground. She stood up for a second to remove her skirt and underwear and then straddled him again, her hands firmly on his chest.

She slowly rubbed her pussy alongside his dick, teasing him. She let out a low moan as she said in a deep voice, “You will learn my name. Even if I need to stuff it into you!”

She pressed herself deeper onto Shun’s dick. Shun was worried about how tight her entrance felt but there was so much fluid there that eventually he went deeper into her. She let out a scream, a mix of pleasure and pain.

Shun inhaled sharply and bit his lip. Yuzu’s pussy felt so warm and comforting to him. All of the muscles in his lower body tensed up.

Yuzu slowly lifted her hips and then lowered back down. She repeated this over and over getting faster each time. Her screams grew louder and louder, each filled with more ecstasy.

“Oh Shun I love fucking you! Your body makes me feel so damn good!”

This stimulation was more then Shun could handle. His body squirmed as his world became filled with Yuzu’s intense sex.

Without slowing her thrusting down Yuzu screamed, “What is my name!”

“Yuuuzuuu!!!”

Yuzu felt Shun’s warm cum explode all over her insides. Shun’s body went limp as his eyes rolled back. Yuzu gave a few more quick thrusts in the moment and then slowly let herself off him. She could tell he was exhausted. He had probably never orgasmed like that in his entire life. He was overly satisfied. She was not!

She grabbed Shun’s clothes and her own and rolled them up into a ball as a makeshift pillow. She laid down on the ground with her pillow behind her head. Shun did a great job making her feel good but he didn’t last very long. Now he was panting to catch his breathe and about to pass out. She still needed to feel better though with or without him.

She fingered herself as she replayed in her mind the events that just transpired. After a few minutes passed of her pleasing herself she mumbled out-loud, “Aww Shun don’t stop.”

She looked towards Shun who seemed to have recovered a bit and was staring at her in admiration.

Yuzu smiled and said, “You have some fight left in you, don’t you? Come over here and finish what I started.”

Without a word Shun crawled over until his face was above her knees. His hands rubbed up Yuzu’s thighs not exactly knowing what to do.

Yuzu instructed, “Show me how you would pleasure Hiragi Yuzu.”

Her hand grabbed the back of Shun’s head and pressed it against her pussy. Shun did his best as to guess what to do as he licked her in various spots. She gave guidance where she could but overall she was just enjoying his enthusiasm. Even with her pussy being filled with his own cum he energetically stuffed his face with her.

It took some time to get the right motions correct but eventually Yuzu was immensely enjoying it. He continued to eat her out for several minutes as Yuzu’s body twitched in anticipation. Shun showed no signs of slowing down as Yuzu’s moans became more and more vivacious! Until finally Yuzu let out a powerful orgasm overflowing with fervor!

Yuzu motioned that Shun could get up. He rolled over and laid flat on the ground besides her. She grabbed him and pulled him towards herself. Resting his head on her breast she tightly cuddled his body.

Shun sniffed her wonderful scent as he said, “Thank you.”

Yuzu giggled, “You are such a lovely birdie.”

After a few minutes of relaxation in their embrace, Yuzu could feel Shun dick was hard again. He couldn’t get enough of her and she didn’t quite feel done playing with his body.

Yuzu said cheerfully, “I think you deserve a bit more of a reward.”

Yuzu lifted Shun’s legs and placed them over her shoulders. She ran her hand along his shaft as her her other hand cupped his balls. She gave his tip a swift lick which sent a shiver of sensation through his body. She opened her mouth widely and wrapped her lips around his dick. Her tongue smoothed his dick with affection. She sucked in and out and creating a beautiful masterpiece of sensational pleasure. Shun’s moans became louder and louder as he locked eyes with her. She continued this performance as she stroked him and fondled his balls.

Shun moaned, “You are so amazing Yuzu!”

Yuzu knew that since Shun had ejaculated so recently that it would be hard to get him there again. Good thing she hadn’t played all of his notes just yet.

She subtly spread his legs apart farther. As her mouth came off the top of his tip she quickly sucked on her finger and then resumed blowing him, keeping him totally captivated. Then she rubbed her moist finger against Shun’s asshole.

Shun flinched and quickly said “What are you doing?”

She came up off his dick for a second to command,“Just shut up and take it”

Before Shun could further protest, her mouth slammed down deeper on his dick then ever before. Shun threw his head back in a moan. At the same time Yuzu shoved her finger deeper up his ass. She jiggled her finger around tickling his prostate as her other hands caressed his balls and her mouth passionately deep-throated him.

It did not take long for Shun to again cum, even more greatly then before! Shun’s moan was deafening! Yuzu didn’t swallow any of his cum yet as she sloshed it around in her mouth. She looked up at him and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show him just how much of his cum rested in her. She then took a deep gulp and said, “Yummy!”

Shun collapsed over with his eyes half-shut. He was truly worn out now. Yuzu leaned against the container and dragged Shun’s body close to her to cuddle him. Yuzu smiled as she asked, “What is my name?”

Right before he lost consciousness he answered “Queen Hiragi Yuzu.”


End file.
